dragonfable_endgamefandomcom-20200214-history
EnTropy
EnTropy is a DC class, available from Cysero's Superstore of Savings. * Every Entropy attack is affected by Scaled Damage Percentages (SDP), increasing damage based on level, using the following formula: ** 1 + [4.2858*(Floor40 +5)+14.284]/100. ** This value starts at 140% at level 1 and increases by 23.22% per level. ** At level 40 or higher, this value is 307.145%. * Every Entropy attack is affected by Scaled Mana Costs (SMC), increasing MP costs based on level, using the following formula: ** 0.3008*(Level+10)+1.0025 ** This value starts at 4.3105 and increases by 0.3 per level. ** At level 90, this value is 31.0825. Skills * Infection ** (2.2 * SMC) MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100*% damage. ** Inflicts 'Infect' for 3 turns, a 33% + stat damage weapon-element DoT. *** Darkness -20. * Plague ** (1.8 * SMC) MP, 6 CD ** Attacks for 2 hits of 50*% damage. ** Inflicts 'Plague' for 3 turns, a weapon-element DoT equal to 2.5% of your current HP. * Vampiric Renewal ** (7.0812 * SMC) MP, 19 CD ** Applies 'Heal' for 8 turns, a HoT equal to 6.25% of your maximum HP. * Rupture ** (0.6 * SMC) MP, 6 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 40*% damage. ** Inflicts 'Ruptured' for 7 turns. *** -75 Melee/Pierce/Magic. * Foul Slash ** (0.1 * SMC) MP, 6 CD ** Attacks for 2 hits of 50*% damage with +50 Bonus to Hit. * Rot ** (2.16 * SMC) MP, 9 CD ** Attacks for 4 hit of 25*% damage. ** Inflicts 'Strengthen' for 3 turns, including the current turn. *** -80% Boost. * Decay ** (0.5 * SMC) MP, 3 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 75*% damage. ** Inflicts 'Decay', a 33% + stat damage weapon-element DoT for 3 turns. * Attack ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Ineligible for On Attack specials. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100*% damage. * Blood Womb ** (0.97 * SMC) MP, 3 CD ** Applies 'Stable Stance' for 2 turns, including the current turn. *** +70% Boost. ** Applies 'Avoidance' for 2 turns, including the current turn. *** +70 Melee/Pierce/Magic. * Rotting Touch ** (0.81 * SMC) MP, 4 CD ** Only available if the last hit connects from your last attack. ** Attacks for 9 hits of 22.22*% damage. * Poison Rain ** (2 * SMC) MP, 3 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 120*% damage to all targets. * Volatile Veins ** (3.0375 * SMC) MP, 6 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 25*% damage to all targets. ** Inflicts 'Veins' for 3 turns, a 99% + stat damage weapon-element DoT, split across affected targets. * Decaying Needles ** (0.81 * SMC) MP, 9 CD ** Attacks for 6 hits of 16.66*% damage with +200 Crit. * Fever Spit ** (3.6 * SMC) MP, 9 CD ** Attacks for 4 hits of 25*% damage. ** Inflicts 'Weaken' for 9 turns. *** Darkness -40. * Putrefying Being ** (3.15 * SMC) MP, 8 CD ** Attacks for 9 hits of 16.66*% damage. ** Inflicts 'Stunned', a 3-turn stun. Rotation Entropy has a high damage rotation which makes use of Blood Womb's 2 turn +70% boost, as well as Fever Spit's loopable -40 Darkness debuff and Infection's 3 turn -20 Darkness debuff. Spit > Infect > Womb > Putrefying > Touch > flex > Infect > Womb > Needles > Touch > repeat Touch is exchangable with Needles/Putrefying, but when it is cast has to be consistent (always immediately after Womb or after Needles/Putrefying). Putrefying is exchangable with Needles, depending on whether or not the enemy dies to 1 rotation, whether or not the enemy is stunnable, and whether or not you want to save time with a shorter animation. The ideal DPS skill for the flex slot is Plague, but only if you have >~80% HP (with a non-END build). Below that threshold, Veins does more damage. Vampiric Renewal is a good defensive skill, though it can only be used once every 2 rotations, and Rot is usable as usual. At 100 Crit and 270 INT, this rotation does just under 800% DPT against an enemy with no Darkness resist. Strategy This class is very powerful, but be warned, using it will drain your mana really quickly, especially the facts that 200 Protection Dragon meta was neutered a while back and the only good and permanent shown weapon that heals MP only heals 4% of your MP compared to a rare that heals 6-12% of your MP. As a result, you will need some WIS to play this class. Nevertheless, if you want to play this class, you will need to find a good Darkness weapon and equip it in order to deal more damage to your enemy.Category:Class Category:DC Class